I Want You to be My Last
by Leia Tomasi
Summary: ONESHOT Vegeta doesn't celebrate birthdays, for him, it was always just another passing day. He viewed some of the birthday parties Bulma had throughout her like and it one photo she was wearing a rather DISTINCT bunny outfit. Irritated he goes to bed early not knowing Bulma was planning something up her sleeve. EDIT: This story is a back burner. Found on a lonely flash drive. R:M
1. Chapter 1

Bulma peeked out from around the corner. "The kids are gone?" she called out to him. "Everyone is gone?" she added. "Yes!" he grumbled. "What are you doing?! Get over here!" She sighed. "Well, I just-" She paused and her face reddened. "You were upset with everyone after going through the pictures of our adventures." He grumbled beneath his breath. "Of course it bothered me!" he snapped. "You had adventures and friends and so what?" he groused. She kept to the shadows of their room. "I just, I wanted to have you see me from then," she said softly. He spoke out to their dimly lit bedroom. "I have you now, I didn't have you then," he murmured.

She nipped her teeth into her lower lip before she took in a deep breath and walked out and his eyes went wide. Bulma stood before him, far younger than she was just a day ago. She said quickly, "It's only for tonight!" She pursed her lips and said, "I made a wish but, if you don't like this. I'll just sleep somewhere else." His mouth dried when he finally took in what she was wearing. Her hair was long, blue stockings cased her legs, and a perfectly corseted body piece tucked her curves into all the right spots. She wore bunny ears and a bright red bow around her neck with strapped black satin pumps. He tried to swallow. "W-What are you, wearing?" he said quickly. She pigeon-toed her feet and said, "I wore this when I was younger. In one of the photos..." He closed his eyes and his hands slowly opened and closed. "You-you wore this, in front of the others too?" he asked. He realized she was being timid, something he wasn't used to. "Well, it's your birthday and I know you don't like to celebrate it and I just," she finally snapped out, "I just thought you might like this! I'm trying to be sexy for you!" His hands were floating over her, afraid to touch her.

"And that means changing back into a child?!" he exclaimed. She threw her hands at her sides. "I'm not a child!" He licked his lips and said, "I won't go to Hell for this." She smiled. "Of course not." His hands traced her shoulders. "You're so thin," he whispered softly. "Delicate," he quickly corrected. He paused. She might think he thought she was fat. He braced himself but, she said, "I was just a kid." His finger pressed into her skin and watched her pale skin redden from the touch before settling into her fair shade once more. His warm hands cupped her shoulders and she shivered.

She went to say something before she bit into her lip. It didn't go unnoticed by him. "What?" he growled. She nervously looked at him and whispered, "Well, there's just, eh one catch!" He rolled his eyes. "Of course, what is it woman?" he groused. She smiled. "That's the thing...I'm not a woman. Not right now." He shook his head. "What are you going on about?" She said softly, "You'll be my first." His jaw fell agape. "That's how young you are?" he asked softly. She saw his expression soften as he tilted his head to touch his forehead to hers. "Bulma," he whispered. She cupped his face and said softly, "I wanted to give you my first and be my last. It's all I could really think of...to give you. I just, love you so much." He curled his hands around her thin waist and looked her over. "Bulma," he whispered again. She smiled for him. "You think you can be a little gentler this round?" His hands began to tremble. She was giving him something so delicate and pure. He saw tears glitter her eyes and she nervously smiled. "Please take care of me?"

He couldn't stop himself from pulling her towards their bed. He backed her into it and did his best to not push her down. She landed with a small force, bouncing a bit from the spring of the bed. She was shaking and crookedly smiling. Her legs felt like jelly. He kissed her calf, cupping behind her knee as he kissed the inset of her thigh. He tucked himself up to her. She laid back and his hands pulled at her hips to tuck against hers. The fabric of her corset was satin, it smoothed under his rough hands, and forced her body into a more severe hourglass shape.

She saw his eyes flash. "You won't wear this again," he said. She nodded. His lips curled into a small smile. He hooked his finger over the sweet-heart shaped top and easily pulled them down, ripping the petite thing off of her. She gasped and his knuckles brushed her bared breasts. "You're quieter than usual," he noticed when he plucked at her nipples. She winced and admitted, "This body hasn't been touched." He gulped again. "Sensitive," he murmured. He kept forgetting that she hadn't felt anyone else like this. He took in a sharp breath and said, "Babe. I'm going to ruin you." Her eyes widened for a moment before he saw a familiar smile curl her red lips. "You've already ruined me."

She eased up and pressed her lips to his."But, we might need this," she said as she tossed a bottle of oil at him. He laughed. She was so eased back and said, "I know you can be gentle, it doesn't mean you have to take your time." He chuckled and then his hands caught her up and pulled her to sit on top of him. He tucked his arms behind his head and said, "Take it off." She unlaced the back of it, bit by bit, before finally freeing herself from the confining garment. It was like a prize box. Her curves plumped and he saw her stockings went up to her waist. He took no time to get through them. He didn't even waist to get through her lace-trimmed panties. He pressed them aside and was pleased that she was slick. He ran the length of himself along with her andBulma'sgaze shuddered. She didn't remember being so sensitive. It was like every caress he made felt like tenfold. He pressed into her and they both stilled when she cried out and he felt she was too small. "W-W-Wait," she stammered out and he looked at her frantically. "I'm not going to fit," he said quickly. Her eyes stared him down. "I told you to be gentle!" she snapped. He lifted her legs and touched his lips to the back of her knees and said, "You've got to relax."

"I'm trying!" Tears pricked her eyes and he felt a wry smile curl his lips. No matter how exciting this was, he knew he couldn't hurt her. He closed his eyes and squeezed himself between her thighs. She shuddered beneath him. He chuckled. "This is good," he said, "just like this." She made a small noise of discomfort until he slathered his hands in oil and rolled his fingers into her skin. "Ahhh," she groaned and he slipped himself back and forth along her lips. She was wet, slick, perfectly warm. He tore her up and onto her knees. He bowed over her and continued to slide against her.

"Vegeta," she whispered. He dipped his tip into her and she stiffened for a moment before she let out a shock of pain. "Wait...I'm, I can't-dammit Vegeta don't-"

A nerve ticked in his temple. Time to play dirty. He knew what to do to her, she wasn't a fan of it, but, he knew she would melt from it. He caught her up, pulled her over to her knees, and she jumped when his hand caught the front of her throat and squeezed. "Don't tell me what to do," he growled, "I've fucked you sideways woman." She seemed to stiffen up before her back relaxed. He smiled. There she was. "I don't give a shit what body you have," he said against her ear, "it's mine. All of it. All of you." Her breathing hitched and she quieted. "This gift is mine," he reminded. "You're giving this to me." He bit gently into her shoulder and licked his way to the back of her neck. His fingers squeezed just a bit tighter. "You're already my woman," he reminded. His other hand began stroking her. She let out a small sound of surprise. He grinned when he felt she was slick. Her lips seemed to smack together as his fingers teased her nub. She shuddered and he said, "You're going to take me, every last inch of me. Just like you said. I'll be your first and the last."

His cock was straining as he rubbed his length along her. She felt his head skim her knot and she felt her thighs begin to shake. "Vegeta," she said softly, "please, be gentle." He pressed his tip into her, she stretched and strained, but then he quickly pulled her hips back, sitting her onto him. Her back went straight. Her legs were leaning at either side of him while he knelt behind her. His head rests at her shoulder. "Bulma," he said softly. "Y-Yea-ah?" His hands framed her waist, bracing her. "You're bleeding," he murmured as he pressed kisses her to back. She nodded. "I can smell it," he added. "Don't say that!" He peered at her over her shoulder while she looked back at him. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. "Ye-a-ah."

They were so still but, so glued to one another. He kissed her temple and she tucked her hair over her shoulder. "It's, ah, I know you don't like long hair..." He smiled as he dug his face into her hair. His hand cupped the base of her head and pulled. "I don't like the idea that someone else could do this," he said as he slipped his fingers through her locks before taking a hard hold. She shifted as her head fell back to his shoulder while a moan escaped her. "Yes," he said, "rest on me."

She had been trying to keep her hips off of his, just a hair's breadth away but, finally, she settled onto him. Her toes curled. He darkly said, "Now ride me." She didn't argue. She pulled herself up and then slid down his length again. It was a burn she hadn't felt in a long time. Vegeta followed suit. Damn it to hell if he couldn't do that stupid fusion dance but, when it came to his wife's hips, keeping sway with her was simple. He traced her back and flicked his hips up to her when she came down. She came to a shuddering halt. He had once thought her body was bespoke to his but, right now, as a young woman, she hadn't molded to anyone. He chuckled. "Don't stop now," he said, "keep going."

He let out a heavy sigh and said, "I won't last long...not, like this." She felt a small smile curl her lips. "That isn't the point of this," she countered before she eased and pressed her hands to the wall behind the head of the bed. She swallowed. "Help me," she said as her hips met his once more. "You seem to be doing fine on your own," he teased. She huffed and peered over at him. She arched a brow. "I did this for you, if you don't want it I'll get off this ride." His eyes widened. He knew she wasn't lying. He'd called her shot before and knew she didn't bluff. She was a high stakes woman. He shook his head and eased up to kiss her neck, brushing his lips along her shoulder blade. "Turn over," he said. She eased off of him, trying not to look at the mess of sheets. He took her into his arms and pressed her beneath him. He was quick to enter her once more. Her back arched and he curled his arms around her, holding her still.

"You're hurting," he murmured before he kissed her. She made a face and he closed his eyes before pressing his hips to hers. She felt him strike deep and she swallowed. "Vegeta," she said. "I know," he said when his eyes looked at hers. No fine lines creased her eyes and her lips were still the same color of blood. He touched his fingers to it and it smeared along her cheek. Bulma saw his eyes flash when his thumb slipped past her lips. He started thrusting harder, deeper, and her eyes shifted. "Yes," he chuckled when she cried out. His tip snuggled up to her cervix, gently pressuring it. He hadn't had a virgin before and having it be the only woman he would crawl across the ground for, he didn't need much. "This is it," he said. She shivered when he pulled away before quickly slipped to the edge of the bed and hauled her legs up onto his shoulders.

"Ve-Vegah!" He hauled himself into her and was relentless. He kept a rhythm on her until finally, in time, she curled her hips up to his. His climax wasn't anything special but, for Bulma? Her eyes rolled back and her body was trembling. He smiled when her knees limply lay on his chest. "That was a hell of a gift," he said as he began massaging her legs once more. His eyes challenged her and she said, "You're bathing me."

He smirked. His mouth opened and bit along her toes. "Everywhere," he said as he saw her blushing, "You'll be just as clean as the girl you are." He picked her up and shouted, "This room needs to be laundered!" Bulma laughed and he toed the bathroom door shut.

"That really was an amazing gift," he said smiling. She kissed his jawline and said, "There are a few more hours that-"

"No," he interrupted. "That was enough, your gift wa-was-"

Bulma looked at him with concern. "Did you like it?" He hummed as he sat her into the bath she had drawn before he was there. It was still steaming hot and he dipped them into the tub. He went to sit on his side before she tucked herself between his legs, leaving her back to his chest. "Let's just stay like this for a few more minutes." He tucked his face against hers and calmly said, "I love you woman. My wife. Mother of our children." He said, "You're always enough." She nodded. "I love you my loving space ape."

FINI


	2. Reviews!

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I haven't written in quite some time, and I do take every review into consideration when I write. Any review is structural criticism! Again, thank you to everyone who reads my stories and enjoys what I write. SO! Please review!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Best Regards,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"LT/p 


End file.
